Expecting
by MissInstimacy
Summary: Possibly innapropriate but my friend has always thought there was a little something going on between Casey and Derek. This is written as a script and explores a like Dasey relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Life with Derek**_

_Casey & Derek finally bang in a special new episode written for T. Brooks._

Scene 1

_CASEY is sitting on the toilet seat in the bathroom. Dramatic music plays as the camera travels from the floor to her face. SHE looks shocked and is staring at a pregnancy test in her hands._

CASEY: No! No! This cannot be happening!

LIZZIE: _(outside the bathroom, knocking on the door.) _Hurry up Casey! I have to shower!

CASEY: Yea, just a minute. _(stands up and continues staring at the stick.)_

EDWIN: _(To LIZZIE) _She's been in there for 23 minutes! I can't be late for school.

LIZZIE: Well neither can I! _(banging on door) _Casey!

MARTY: _(joins LIZZIE and EDWIN, bangs on door) _Casey! I have to go pee!

CASEY: _(ignoring her siblings, leaning on the sink and nervously dials on her cell phone) _Emily? Hey, it's Casey. Can you come over? It's an emergency! _(pause) _Yes, right now! Okay, bye. _(hangs up and looks nervous)_

LIZZIE, EDWIN & MARTY: _(ad lib while banging on the door.)_

DEREK: _(walks out of his room with a towel and towards the bathroom.) _What's going on out here?

LIZZIE: It's Casey!

EDWIN: She's been in there for 25 minutes, I'm going to be late!

LIZZIE: So am I!

MARTY: And I have to pee!

DEREK: Okay, move over. _(THEY move, to CASEY through the door) _Casey! If you don't open this door in 3 seconds, I will. 1...2...3! _(DEREK shoves the door open. CASEY quickly stashes the test behind her back.)_

CASEY: Oh, sorry. I was just finishing. _(runs out of the bathroom, towards her room. DEREK nods and starts the shower. HE shuts the door.)_

EDWIN: Derek!

LIZZIE: We were here first!

MARTY: And I have to pee! _(THEY all continue screaming and banging the door, like they did for CASEY. CASEY goes into her room and shuts the door behind her.)_

CASEY: _(sighs. EMILY is sitting on her bed.) _Emily? You're here already?

EMILY: You sounded pretty anxious on the phone so I just ran over. And your mom said I could just go right up to your room. _(CASEY nods, distracted) _Casey, what's wrong?

CASEY: Well…_(hesitates, then sits on the bed.)_

EMILY: C'mon, Casey. You can tell me. We're best friends. We share every-

CASEY: -I'm pregnant.

EMILY: Ever since the first day we met, we always…what? _(CASEY looks at EMILY meaningfully.) _You're what?

CASEY: _(hands EMILY the test.) _I'm pregnant. Look.

EMILY: Oh my god. Casey. Are you serious?

CASEY: _(stands up) _Well unless the 2 offensively bright pink lines mean something else then yes, I am seriously pregnant.

EMILY: How did this happen?

CASEY: Well, remember the party last week?

EMILY: The end-of-summer, seniors-only party at Kendra's?

CASEY: Yea, well. I didn't really wanna go. _(sits back down.)_

_Flashback_

_(CASEY voice is heard saying the lines below while the flashback scene takes place.)_

CASEY: But Derek said I had to. For one thing, it was tradition, every senior went to this party. And Max was going to be there. So if I didn't go he'd think I didn't go so I could avoid him. So I went. _(flash back scene starts)_ Derek gave me a cup of something, I swear tasted like juice, and told me to have fun. You weren't there so I really had no one to talk to.

EMILY: I had to babysit!

CASEY: _cntd. _I know. So I spent the whole night just listening to Sheldon Shlepper and his really detailed story about his warts. I made an excuse to leave and went to refill my drink for maybe the tenth time. Things were starting to get hazy and I knew the juice was more then just juice. Anyway, as I was filling my cup, that's when I saw it. Max, lying on Kendra's sofa underneath Sally.

EMILY: Oh my god! No! Max, and Derek's Sally?

CASEY: _cntd. _Derek's Sally, from The Smelly Cat. And right across the room, was Derek. He saw it too. It was awful. We ended up outside on the porch, drinking and talking about how much we hated Max and Sally. At one point I was crying and Derek wiped my tears off my face. I don't remember much after that but I guess one thing lead to another and… Well I woke up on the porch swing, naked, next to a sleeping Derek.

EMILY: What? Casey? You and Derek?

_Flashback scene:_

_CASEY in a black dress and jean jacket. DEREK hands her a drink and walks off. SHE walks around awkwardly. Cut to - SHE is standing by the stairs while SHELDON talks to her. CASEY looks bored and finishes her drink. SHE smiles politely then heads to the kitchen to refill her drink. SHE is at one entrance to the room and DEREK is at the other. THEY are both staring, shocked and upset, at the couch. MAX and SALLY are lying there making out. People are all around the room, drinking and talking. Cut to- CASEY and DEREK sitting on the porch stairs. THEY are drinking and talking as people are leaving the house. CASEY starts to tear and DEREK reaches over and wipes her tears. Then, HE pulls her towards him and kisses her gently. THEY begin to kiss and then start to undress. Cut to- CASEY lying in DEREK's arms on the porch swing. SHE is naked but covered by a blanket. Her face is shocked._

CASEY: _(making the same shocked face that ended the flash back.) _I know! But we were drunk and…

EMILY: Casey, he's your brother!

CASEY: Step! We're not related! And there's always been, sexual tension.

EMILY: What?

CASEY: There has! But of course we didn't plan to do anything about it! I can't believe it happened and now this! _(gestures towards__ pregnancy test on bed.)_

EMILY: _(looks at the pregnancy test, becomes a little less frantic and more solemn) _So, what are you going to do?

CASEY: I don't know Em.

EMILY: Have you told him yet?

CASEY: No.

EMILY: Casey!

CASEY: I will, I will. Just not yet. I can't deal with that just yet. You're the first person I've told. One thing at a time.

EMILY: Okay. But you will tell him?

CASEY: Yea, just not right now.

EMILY: Soon?

CASEY: Let's just get through breakfast. _(Opens the door and lets EMILY walk out ahead. CASEY stashes the pregnancy test in her drawer and then follows EMILY out.)_

Scene 2

_CASEY and EMILY head downstairs for a busy breakfast with the rest of the family._

NORA: Good morning girls! Emily, will you be joining us for breakfast?

EMILY: Oh, no thanks. I ate at home.

NORA: All right. Well Case, take a seat, you'll be eating for two then.

CASEY: What!?

NORA: Well, I assumed Emily was going to eat so I made her some eggs. And since she doesn't want any…you're going to have to eat her share.

CASEY: _(grits her teeth, to EMILY) _I don't want to eat for two.

EMILY: _(to NORA) _Uh, actually, I've changed my mine. I am pretty hungry, I'll eat my share. _(Sits down and begins chomping on the eggs) _Mmmm, yum, thanks.

GEORGE: Milk ladies? _(EMILY'shakes her head.) _Casey, would you like some milk?

CASEY: Huh? Oh, no. Definitely not. I'll just have some juice. _(CASEY walks over to the fridge to get the juice. GEORGE looks at NORA puzzled, NORA shrugs.)_

_(MARTY comes bounding down the stairs with notebook and pencil. She is followed by EDWIN and LIZZIE.) _

NORA: Good morning! What took you guys so long? You're going to be late!

LIZZIE: Well, Casey was-

NORA: _(ignoring LIZZIE, looks at watch) _Actually, I'm going to be late! Oh my goodness! My meeting! I can't be late!

GEORGE: Okay, Nora honey, don't worry. You go, be on time. I'll get the kids to school.

NORA: Are you sure?

GEORGE: Of course, now go.

NORA: Okay, okay. _(downs her drink and heads toward the door, grabbing papers, her bag and jacket on her way out.)_ Bye Georgie! Bye kids! Love you!

ALL (except NORA): _ad lib various good byes_

MARTY: Nobody checked my homework last night!

GEORGE: What? Oh I'm sorry Marty, I forgot.

MARTY: But my teacher said we had to get our homework checked!

GEORGE: Right, okay-

EDWIN: Dad, what's for breakfast?

GEORGE: Uh, check if there are any buns in the oven. _(EDWIN goes to the oven and pulls out cinnamon buns and plates them.)_

CASEY: What!?

GEORGE: Nora baked some cinnamon buns this morning. I think she left them in the oven.

CASEY: Oh…right.

MARTY: My homework!

LIZZIE: George! We're going to be late!

GEORGE: Where's Derek?

MARTY: My homework!

GEORGE: Right, okay. Lizzie can you check Marty's homework? And Edwin, can you check on Derek? I'm going to go start the car. _(GEORGE grabs a cinnamon bun and heads out the back door. EDWIN nods and heads upstairs.)_

LIZZIE: Fine. Marty, let me see your homework.

MARTY: _(hands her notebook) _I had to write a paragraph about a pet. _(LIZZIE nods and begins reading.)_

LIZZIE: You missed a period.

CASEY: What did you say !?

LIZZIE: I said, Marty missed a period at the end of this sentence.

CASEY: Oh

MARTY: Can you just fix it for me?

LIZZIE: Fine. _(fixes the problem then folds up the notebook) _Okay, let's go Marty. I don't want to be late.

GEORGE: _(sticks his head in the back door and shouts) _Let's go!

LIZZIË: Coming! _(grabs her bag and jacket and runs out the door.) (MARTY does the same and follows behind her. EDWIN comes running down the stairs.)_

EDWIN: Okay, Derek said he'd be down in 5 minutes. _(car horn honks. EDWIN grabs his bag and jacket.) _Bye! _(dashes out the door)_

EMILY: Bye. _(to CASEY) _Wow, your house is crazy in the mornings. _(CASEY nods) _You okay Case?

CASEY: Um, yea. Let's go. I don't really want to be here when Derek comes down.

EMILY: Okay

_(Both girls grab their bags and jackets and head out the front door.)_

Scene 3

_CASEY is walking down the crowded hallway, looking paranoid and holding books in front of her stomach. EMILY catches up with her._

EMILY: Hey Casey, how's it going?

CASEY: Not so great, I feel like everyone's staring at me.

EMILY: No one's staring.

CASEY: Yes they are! _(pulls books in front of her stomach)_

EMILY: Well maybe if you didn't do that! _(pulls books away) _Casey, you don't look any different then you did yesterday, stop worrying. No one can tell you're pregnant.

CASEY: Shhhhhhhhh! Emily!

EMILY: Well they can't! Besides, you don't start showing until the end of your first trimester.

CASEY: What? _(They have reached their lockers and are now unloading & loading their bags)_

EMILY: Well I did some research during business class and you won't start showing until you're about 3 months pregnant.

CASEY: What else did you find out?

EMILY: A lot actually. I want to be prepared so I can help you.

CASEY: Thanks Em. Really, that means a lot. But I can't deal with any of this right now. I'm just going to go to Math and pretend this isn't happening.

EMILY: But Casey-

CASEY: Not now, please. _(EMILY sighs and then nods) _I'll see you later. _(CASEY walks off down the hallway, looking sad. SHE is about to go into her math class when she sees DEREK walking. SHE quickly turns to avoid him and walks down another hallway. SHE comes up to the guidance office. CASEY sighs, and then knocks on the door.)_

PAUL: Come in.

Scene 4

_PAUL is seated at his desk eating a sandwich. CASEY walks into his office and shuts the door behind her._

PAUL: Casey!

CASEY: Hey Paul.

PAUL: I thought your appointment was scheduled for tomorrow.

CASEY: It is. I just need to talk.

PAUL: Sure, have a seat. _(CASEY drops her bag and sits while PAUL puts away his sandwich. HE smiles at CASEY. SHE gestures to her lip.) _Oh right! _(PAUL wipes his mouth and chuckles.) _All right, what's on your mind?

CASEY: I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not going to try to be subtle or anything. And I'm really nervous and I have no idea what to do with myself anymore. I don't even know-

PAUL: -Casey-

CASEY: -what I should do or what I need. It's really hard because-

PAUL: -Casey!

CASEY: What?

PAUL: You're babbling. Just calm down and let me know what's bothering you.

CASEY: Right, okay. Deep breath and just say it. I can do that because-

PAUL: Casey?

CASEY: I'm pregnant._(pause, CASEY and PAUL stare at each other.)_

PAUL: Okay.

CASEY: Okay? That's all you have to say? Just, okay?

PAUL: Well no, I just never expected something like this. Especially from you.

CASEY: I know! Obviously this isn't something I expected of myself! I'm Casey McDonald. I get straight A's, I do my homework the second it's assigned. I tutor sixth graders on the weekend. I do not get pregnant! I don't know why this is happening to me. _(CASEY has dissolved in tears. PAUL offers her a tissue.)_

PAUL: Casey, calm down. It's going to be okay.

CASEY: The worst part is I'm so concerned about what everyone else is going to think. What will my mom say, or my sister? And all my friends? Even the father of the baby! I have been so focused on everyone else's reactions I don't even know what I think about it.

PAUL: Well Casey, what do you think about being pregnant?

CASEY: I don't know.

PAUL: That's okay. You don't need to have any firm opinions just yet. When did you find out you were pregnant?

CASEY: Officially, today.

PAUL: Okay. And do you have any plans?

CASEY: Plans?

PAUL: For your pregnancy. There are options. Tell me what you've done so far.

CASEY: Gotten pregnant. Taken a test. And told my best friend, and now I've told you.

PAUL: Well, there are the 3 A's.

CASEY: The 3 A's? This is starting to sound academic.

PAUL: _(chuckles a little) _Putting it in terms you can relate to. But seriously, the 3 A's: Abortion, Adoption and Acceptance.

CASEY: Oh, I get it. I have to pick one.

PAUL: That's right. But you don't have to pick now. It's a big decision. That should involve both you and the father of the baby. This decision will affect both of you. _(CASEY nods)_

CASEY: Thanks Paul.

PAUL: Casey, I want you to know that you can come and talk to me anytime, okay?

CASEY: Of course Paul. I will. _(Stands up to leave.)_

Scene 5

_CASEY returns home. LIZZIE and EDWIN are watching TV._

LIZZIE: Hey Casey

EDWIN: Hey

CASEY: Hi

LIZZIE: You okay Casey? You look a little out of it.

CASEY: I'm fine Lizzie, I'm just going to go upstairs.

EDWIN: To do your homework?

LIZZIE: What else? Of course Casey's going to do her homework.

CASEY: Right, of course. _(heads upstairs. At the top of the stairs, CASEY takes a deep breath, nods and then confidently walks over to DEREK's room. SHE pushes open the door and sees DEREK sitting in his office chair, back to the door.)_

CASEY: Derek, I'm pregnant. _(The chair spins around and SAM is sitting there. Both are visibly shocked.) _Sam?

SAM: Hi Casey.

CASEY: What are you doing here? _(CASEY walks into the room. DEREK is seated on the bed, jaw dropped, staring at her.)_

SAM: I'm in town with my dad. He's here for a business meeting and I thought I'd come and say hi to Derek, and you.

CASEY: Oh, hi.

SAM: Hey.

DEREK: Sam, do you mind? I think I need to talk to Casey.

SAM: Sure, I don't mind. _(sits there smiling.)_

DEREK: Get out Sam.

SAM: Oh right! I'm going to go get something to eat. _(SAM walks out of the room. CASEY shuts the door.)_

CASEY: So…how was school?

DEREK: You're what?

CASEY: Sorry?

DEREK: You're pregnant.

CASEY: Well, yes. I took a test this morning.

DEREK: That's why you spent forever in the bathroom. _(CASEY nods. DEREK gets up and starts to pace. HE sits in his office chair.)_

CASEY: Derek, what are we going to do?

DEREK: So it's mine.

CASEY: Yes. You remember Kendra's party last week? _(DEREK nods.)_

DEREK: Have you decided anything?

CASEY: No, I thought we'd decide together.

DEREK: What do you want to do?

CASEY: I don't know.

DEREK: Am I the first person you told?

CASEY: No, I told Emily…and Paul. _(DEREK nods seriously.) _Are you mad?

DEREK: Well I sure as hell aren't thrilled Casey!

CASEY: I'm sorry! I panicked and I called Emily this morning! And I saw Paul during school. He's my guidance counsellor. I just really needed to-

DEREK: I'm not mad about that Case! I can't believe this happened! This situation is crazy!

CASEY: _(crying) _I know! I've been dealing with it too! Obviously we didn't want this! And I know the situation is crazy, but…_(dissolves in tears. DEREK gets up and goes to her. HE puts her hands around his neck and hugs her.)_

DEREK: Shhh, it's okay Case. Don't cry. I know you've been dealing with a lot. And I'm sorry I freaked out but this is shocking. For both of us. _(CASEY nods) _But I'm here, okay? We're doing this together. _(DEREK kisses her cheek and hands her a tissue. CASEY takes it and smiles.)_

CASEY: I think we need to tell them.

DEREK: Tell who?

CASEY: My mom and George. I know they're going to be shocked and upset and disappointed but I think we need to tell them. I can't lie to my mom and I really need her support for this.

DEREK: I guess you're right. We will need to tell them eventually. Are you ready to do it now? _(CASEY takes a deep breath and nods.) _Okay, let's go.

Scene 6

_DEREK and CASEY leave his room. At the top of the staircase DEREK turns to CASEY and extends his hand. SHE takes it and they walk hand in hand downstairs. NORA is at the kitchen table and GEORGE is in the kitchen. _

CASEY: Mom

NORA: Hey Casey! Guys, Sam said he had to go but he'd call you tomorrow.

CASEY: Okay, where is everyone?

NORA: Well, Marty is over at Dimi's. Edwin and Lizzie are doing their homework upstairs and George is starting dinner.

CASEY: Well, we need to talk to you.

DEREK: Both of you. _(shouts) _Dad!

GEORGE: _(coming from the kitchen with a dish towel.) _What is it Derek?

CASEY: We need to tell you guys something. _(ALL sit. CASEY looks at DEREK and HE nods encouragingly)_

NORA: Actually, _(looks at GEORGE who grins at her) _we have something we need to tell you guys. _(NORA and GEORGE are giddy and excited while CASEY and DEREK are nervous.)_

DEREK: You do?

GEORGE: Yup!

NORA: Well we were going to wait to tell all of you together, but _(grins, looks at GEORGE again)_ I can't wait!

DEREK: _(persistent) _Well our news can't wait either.

NORA: Well all right! You guys go ahead.

CASEY: _(CASEY takes a deep breath, DEREK squeezes her hand. Across the table, GEORGE squeezes NORA's hand with excitement. At the last moment, CASEY chickens out.) _Actually, mom, tell us your news first!

DEREK: _(quietly, irritated, to CASEY) _Case…

NORA: No, no, no honey. You go ahead.

CASEY: Really, mom, I insist!

DEREK: _(frantic) _Casey!

NORA: You share your news first!

GEORGE: _(impatient) _Nora.

CASEY: Please, mom-

NORA: Casey, tell us!

CASEY: Really, mom

NORA: Really, Casey

CASEY & NORA: I'm pregnant. _(ALL are extremely shocked. CASEY and NORA immediately drop DEREK and GEORGE's hands. ALL stare at one another as the camera fades out. '__**To Be Continued' **__flashes up on the screen.)_

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Just a short few scenes, as a much-demanded sequel. I'll definitely continue because this chapter is not complete. Please read and review with any comments or ideas! Thanks

* * *

**Expecting 2**

Scene 1

_CASEY and NORA (along with DEREK and GEORGE) have just announced their pregnancies to each other. They are all seated at the kitchen table, shocked._

NORA: _(first to break the silence, accusing CASEY) _What?

CASEY:_(accusing NORA)_ What?

DEREK: _(accusing GEORGE) _What?

GEORGE: _(accusing DEREK) _What?

_LIZZIE, EDWIN and MARTI have come down the stairs and are staring at the kitchen table, confused._

LIZZIE: What's going on? _(table is silent)_

EDWIN: Yea guys, what's up? _(again, table is silent)_

MARTI: Why won't someone answer?

GEORGE: Oh, sorry Marti. _(to NORA) _Nora, our **other** children need us. C'mon, we'll deal with this later.

NORA: Casey, go to your room.

CASEY: What?

NORA: You heard me young lady.

CASEY: Why? Am I in trouble?

NORA: A lot more trouble then you know.

CASEY: That's not fair! You're grounding me for being pr-

NORA: UPSTAIRS! Now, Casey! We'll talk about this later.

CASEY: Fine! _(storms upstairs, slams her bedroom door.)_

GEORGE: Nora, honey, are you okay?

NORA: _(cold) _George, please. If you can just go start dinner… _(GEORGE walks off to the kitchen)_

DEREK: Nora, it's-

NORA: _(restrained, cold) _Derek, I know I'm not your mother, so you probably don't think I have the right to say this, but if you don't go up to your room right now, so help me god… You will be grounded and doing chores until the day you die. _(DEREK walks solemnly to his room. NORA is fuming. The kids on the stairs look on, apprehensive.)_

LIZZIE: Mom?

GEORGE: _(re-enters living room) _Lizzie, your mom's under a lot of stress right now. It's, uh… work related. Do you want to help me with dinner?

LIZZIE: Um, not really George…

GEORGE: _(ignoring her) _Great, thanks Lizzie. Edwin you too, can you go stir the pasta? And Marti, I need help with the sauce. _(Kids walk towards kitchen, unenthusiastically)_

MARTI: Is the sauce blue? Like blueberry sauce?

GEORGE: No

MARTI: _(disappointed) _Oh…

_Kids are heard chattering and working in the kitchen. NORA is statuesque, staring straight ahead. GEORGE goes to her._

GEORGE: Nora? Nora honey please, pull it together.

NORA: _(breaks down) _Oh Georgie… I just can't believe this. Honestly, it can't be happening. It's…_(dissolves in tears)_

GEORGE: Oh honey, I know. But you really need to pull it together. We need to make it through dinner, for Edwin, Lizzie and Marti. Let's just try to keep things normal. We'll decide how to tell them the news after we discuss it.

NORA: Okay George. _(puts on a brave face) _What can I help with?

GEORGE: There's a salad that needs tossing, interested? _(holds out his hand to her)_

NORA: _(taking his hand and standing up) _Definitely. _(they walk into the kitchen)_

Scene 2

_Family (without CASEY) is seated at the kitchen table. NORA and GEORGE are at the head seats, Venturis on one side and MacDonalds on the other. GEORGE is scooping out food._

MARTI: What is it?

GEORGE: Marti, you helped me make it. You know what we're eating.

MARTI: _(wrinkles her nose) _No I don't daddy.

EDWIN: Yea dad, what is it?

LIZZIE: I think it was supposed to be pasta…or lasagna.

DEREK: It looks alive.

NORA: Maybe you should cook your own meal then. _(Silence. Family stares at Nora, shocked by this change of character.) _Can someone pass the salt? _(DEREK holds it out to her. She looks at DEREK.) _Forget it, I've changed my mind. I don't want the salt. _(He puts the salt back down. Family continues to eat in silence. Tension is high.)_

EDWIN: Hey, where's Casey?

LIZZIE: She said she wasn't coming to dinner… probably doing homework.

DEREK: _(grabs CASEY's plate and begins filling it with food) _I'll bring her something, in case she's hungry.

NORA: I'm sure Lizzie can do that.

DEREK: It's okay, I'm done dinner anyway.

NORA: Well-

GEORGE: _(cuts her off, warningly) _Nora…

_(NORA stops talking and continues eating with her head down. DEREK takes the plate and walks upstairs quickly. The rest of the family eats silently, sensing the tension but confused by it.)_

Scene 3

_DEREK walks into CASEY's room with the food. She is at her computer._

DEREK: Hey, how's it going? You all right?

CASEY: Okay. _(notices the plate) _Oh, did you bring me dinner? _(CASEY stands and goes to get the plate from DEREK. She takes it and they smile at each other awkwardly. CASEY returns to her seat.) _There's no way I'm eating dinner down there with my mom.

DEREK: Yea… _(he sits on the bed)_

CASEY: I don't understand why she's so upset! You can't ground someone for getting pregnant! I have rights!

DEREK: I know Case-

CASEY: And isn't she being just a little hypocritical? I mean, she's pregnant too!

DEREK: It's not really the same thing Casey.

CASEY: How? We both have unplanned pregnancies to deal with!

DEREK: But she's married, and old enough to have kids. Even if her pregnancy wasn't planned it's a surprise. Yours is a mistake.

CASEY: _(speaking slowly)_ Mine? A mistake? _(irritated) _Derek, this baby is **ours** and it sure as hell is not a mistake.

DEREK: So you're happy about this? You wanted to get pregnant at 16?

CASEY: Of course not! But I won't let our baby think that they're a burden, a mistake!

DEREK: But this baby will be a burden! This pregnancy is not what you wanted, and I know you regret it, which means it's a mistake.

CASEY: Look, this situation is not ideal. _(DEREK scoffs) _But a human life, a baby, is not a mistake. _(Pause) _And I really wish you'd stop putting all the responsibility on me. This is for both of us to deal with.

DEREK: _(suddenly very serious and not agitated) _Casey. I'm sorry. You're right, this is for both of us to deal with. I'm not going to be one of those guys who abandons the girl he got pregnant. _(He leans forward and holds Casey's hands in his own)_ Do you understand Casey? I'm not that guy. I'm here for you.

CASEY: Thank you Derek. I thought my mom would be here for me, but obviously not. So it's you and me, on our own.

DEREK: Well, what do you mean? I'm sure our parents will come around eventually.

CASEY: Maybe not…

DEREK: _(scared) _Then, it's just us…on our own?

CASEY: I've figured it out-

DEREK: You have?

CASEY: I have…Here, look. _(gestures to computer screen, DEREK leans over to watch a webpage on the screen.)_

DEREK: What is it?

CASEY: Albany Family School. It's a high school for students with families. We can attend while I'm pregnant and they even have a daycare program for the baby.

DEREK: _(freaking out) _What?

CASEY: And, they have a boarding program. So we get to live there, which is perfect.

DEREK: Live there!?

CASEY: Of course, it's a little expensive. But why wouldn't it be? They've got a great academic program, family facilities, daycare programs, room and board, meal plans-

DEREK: Wait, why do we have to live there? I want to live here. In my own room!

CASEY: Well it's in Albany. _(DEREK doesn't respond)_ Albany, New York in the United States.

DEREK: But I don't want to go to the States. I-

CASEY: There's not a decent family school in London, Ontario. But if we get jobs we'll be able to afford it no problem!

DEREK: Jobs? Working?

CASEY: Well I checked online and Denny's is hiring. They have a few locations in Albany. I can be a hostess and you can be a waiter. That'll bring in lots of money.

DEREK: _(sarcastic) _Oh great! You've got my whole life sorted out for me. When do I start?

CASEY: _(not noticing the sarcasm) _Well, day after tomorrow.

DEREK: What!?

CASEY: The semester starts on Thursday. I think it makes sense if we get there and get settled in. Move in, get jobs, get ready for school and-

DEREK: _(jumps up off the bed) _Okay, no. No, no, no!

CASEY: What?

DEREK: No, I'm not moving to Albany! I'm not going to a new school! I'm sure as hell not living at school! And I am not getting a job at Denny's to pay for all this.

CASEY: Derek, please-

DEREK: I'm 16 years old! I'm barely passing Algebra, I like playing hockey with my friends and on Sundays, I don't move from in front of the T.V! I'm not ready to move to Albany, get a job and start this new life!

CASEY: Whatever happened to you being there for me? Huh Derek? This is the best thing for all of us! Can't you see that we need to do this for our baby? For our family?

DEREK: Casey, I didn't think there was going to be a family.

CASEY: What do you mean?

DEREK: When I said I'd be here for you, I meant it. I plan to support you through this pregnancy. But I don't plan on moving out and getting jobs and living outside of the country.

CASEY: It's only the States, it's practically right next door-

DEREK: Casey, I thought we were going to give our baby up for adoption.

_(CASEY stares at DEREK horrified, DEREK looks back solemnly, shrugs and sits back down on the bed.)_

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
